Return of the Arts
by Ionwe
Summary: The Art of Bending has been lost, the Avatar world no longer exists, and our world has now been formed, find out how the Avatar World has been lost and how Jason and his friends, a bunch of street kids living in London, will restore the Art of Bending.
1. Introduction

Introduction

This is my first official Fan Fic, and i hope it won't be the last, this story is revolved around the real world and how Bending is revived back from the Avatar World, it is an Avatar Fan Fic but it contains some elements, no pun intended, of Assassin's Creed, as i liked the idea of Abstergo and their technology.

This story revolves around the boy Jason and his friends and family, he is a street kid, the Introduction is set in the year 2025, and is set in our world, Abstergo use the kids as test subjects to find out about their ancestory, this is the first official test of a machine they call Project Soul (later to be renamed the Animus), but the developers go back to far into a time where Bending was possible and since the new machine is new the Bleeding Effect is a major factor, the Bleeding Effect is where the Subject and his Ancestors memories and abilities intertwine with each other so the subject may soon not see the difference between them.  
>I do not want to ruin the story too much but i must get some of these crucial details in just in case some people get confused.<p>

At first you may not see much Avatar, or Assassin's Creed, but this is just back story which will help you understand the characters better, but it will than swiftly change, i hope, to suit the reason you are reading.

Hope you enjoy it and please, please, please review this, i want you to know if you think this is sh... rubbish or ok or the best fan fic you have ever read in your life, therefore i can improve it to get it as close to perfection as i can.

Happy Reading  
>_<p>

It's been thirteen years now.

We searched and fled and searched and fled and yet still no sign of it, there is millions of the same kind but she said i would know it, i might as well give up.

They are never going to stop and we will never find it, I'm standing in the middle of the Sahara and I cannot sense it, i should have guessed that sand would ruin my senses.

The weird girl, a daughter of wisdom, said that I should look for the hole in which would lie a secrets of many years, so many years, ago i should than feel its presence.

But why us?

And why am I still alive?

I should have been the first not the last man standing.

The rest were so more hearty and purer than I am.

Especially her, I only met her briefly thirteen and a half years ago, but we connected very quickly.

I can still remember the first time we met it, in my house holding my little sister hostage.

But that was way in the past.

Why did we even bother coming out here? Why did i even bother carrying on?

I am not even sure why i accepted this fate? I'm just going to die like them!

They are all gone now and for what? The manipulation of the elements?

The weirdest thing about me is now, i have the will to survive, yet i cannot find a reason,

My mind and instincts are in conflict with each other, i am falling apart yet i am still in one piece.  
>_<p>

I stroked the sand with my left hand and fell on top of it.

A sandstorm started to brew, its tiny grain felt like pellets piercing my skin, I turned away from it and looked into the distance.

My eyes suddenly dropped at the sight.

Several hundred desert metal objects were coming towards me.

I instinctively knew what they were and quickly ran for the nearest sand tomb and dived behind it.

I kept thinking why i am i doing this, but i wasn't listening to myself.

A few minutes later I peered around the sand tomb to see if they were near.

The green tanks were still there, but heading in the wrong direction.

I stood up to see where they were headed but to my fears came the foot soldiers sprinting rapidly at me.

"Over Here!" those words produced by a man made my blood turn cold,

I suddenly sat down and stared at the golden sand with my fists clenched and tears running down my cheeks and wondered to myself 'How did everything come to this?'.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

14 Years Earlier...

"Quick they are going to find us" shouted Jimmy.

They were sprinting rapidly towards the metal fence.

The sounds of sirens were becoming louder as they sprinted down the alleyway.

"Quick chuck me the ham" Jason shouted.

Without any hesitation Jimmy threw the 5-pound ham at Jason.

Jason caught it with ease and held it with one hand, he then jumped up and caught the top bar of the metal fence and pulled himself over it.

Jimmy copied Jason only with two hands and followed him across the road and into a dirty alleyway, there Jason took out a rusty brass key and sprinted to an old beaten green door, he slotted in the rusty key and he and Jimmy fled inside.

Whilst inside Jason hastily locked the door and put the key on a hook on top of it. The door in which they entered was a rundown house which had probably been abandoned by the previous owner due to the state in which it was in, creaky floorboards, mould growing down the walls, rusty door knobs but it had running water and electricity so it was amazing.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard running down the stairs, into the opening a little girl appeared on the balcony, but other footsteps could be heard on the steps and then three older girls came into the opening, one with a gun pointing right at the young girl, the young girls eyes were watering on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry big brother" whimpered the young girl, she wore a pink bow on the side of her head and had fair hair with streaks of brown towards the front wore a plain purple shirt, ripped blue denim jeans, which she thinks makes her cool, and pink Nike trainers with the pink tick erased off from wear and tear.

Jason and Jimmy were taking off their muddy trainers, whilst doing so Jason said "What have you done this..." replied Jason but then he looked up at her "MISSSIE!" shouted Jason, Jimmy looked up in fright and then he realised why Jason shouted.

On the balcony, three girls were stationed whilst the middle one had a handgun pointed at Missie's head.

"So this is your big brother who is gonna save you?" laughed the middle girl, the other two laughed along, she had brown hair and crystal blue eyes, she wore a dark black overcoat that covered her entire body, her eyes quickly drew to the ham under Jason's arm.

"Well luckily you can, for that nice tasty ham of yours" demanded the middle girl.

Jason turned to Jimmy, Jimmy looked at the ham and looked back at him.

Jimmy then unwillingly nodded at Jason and he picked up the ham.

He gave it to Jason and he carefully went up the stairs.

He went up to Missie kissed her on the fore head and looked straight up at the middle girl, she was about his height and looked about his age, which was twelve, but she didn't look that strong.

Jason decided then to risk his life.

He then swung his empty hand at the middle girl's armed hand and knocked the handgun in the air, he then lifted his left foot and booted it at the middle girls gut, while at the same time using her gut as a jump to catch the hand gun.

He caught in mid-air but fell down quite quickly just missing his sister because of the weight of the handgun.

While on the floor he gave the ham to his sister and pushed her towards Jimmy.

"Jimmy take my sister and yourself to safety" cried out Jason.

Jimmy nodded and ran towards the back door.

Jason turned his attention to the three girls, the two side girls were tending to their leader.

He pointed the handgun at the leader.

In a deep but calm voice Jason said "I am going to make this clear right now, you three are going to go back through the way you got in and never going to come back here ever again".

The leader rose up steadily, the other two girls gave Jason a dirty look and whispered to each over "Let's get him".

Instantly the two girls screamed and leapt up at Jason.

Jason pulled the trigger but only a click was heard, the handgun was empty.

The two girls jumped on top of him and pinned him down.

One girl was on his neck and the other on his crotch.

Jason was getting choked and aroused at the same time.

The girl on his crotch quickly arose and said "EURRRRGGGHHHH! You're getting an erection over this!".

The girl on his neck got up and secured his arms in place so he could reply to this comment.

After a few seconds Jason replied "What do you expect I'm a twelve year-old virgin boy".

The leader looked at him for a while and Jason looked back with an expression of confusion.

"You're not like the other street kids are you?" asked the leader in a calming voice.

Jason continued with his expression and the other girls joined in.

Jason replied "What do you mean by that?" asked Jason.

The leader got down on one foot and looked Jason in the eyes, there was no fear present but instead a hint of relief.

"You're not part of a group, you don't raid people, you don't care about yourself and you risk your life to ensure the safety of your friend and your sister" said the leader.

Jason just stared at her and gave a faint smile before replying "What's your name?".

The leader got up and said "People know me as Butterfly, but my real name is Kayla, next to me is Lily better known as LB, and the girl pinning you down is Donna, street name Dec. Dec could you get off him now." said Butterfly.

Dec looked at her leader in astonishment, but then eventually obeyed her.

Jason stood up casually and looked directly at Butterfly, he gave her a look of confusion, it was silent before LB asked "What's your friends name?", Jason turned his head to her "Pardon?" LB repeated herself "Your friends name what is it?", Jason replied "Don't you want to know my name first?".

Dec came in saying "We already know your name, your sister, Missie, told us, well she threatened us with it, it's Jason, right? The only person we don't know is your mates".

Jason then finally relieved the answer "His names Jimmy, knew him ever since I was five, found him trying to fight off two other boys in an alleyway near Tesco's, he was a brilliant fighter and held them off for a whole five minutes, but then the numbers caught up with so that's when I came in. Ever since then we have had an alliance to get each other's back, although I have told him to protect my sister as his main priority before me.".

Butterfly smiled and held out her hand towards Jason and said "We apologise for what we have done to you and your family, we hope you can forgive us and we shall be off".

Jason looked at her forward arm and shook it, he then smiled as the girls walked past him and through the front door.

Jason stood still in thought before running out after them, "Wait! Please" shouted Jason.

The girls turned around and Butterfly stood forward, "Yes?" replied Butterfly.

"Now you expect to raid into my house, threatened Missie and just expect to walk away completely unscarred?".

Jason looked straight at Butterfly with fiery eyes, and saw slight hints of fear in hers, and then Jason dropped his eyes.

"Without as much even staying for a bit of ham that could feed ten people, oh you have nerve" Jason then laughed and gestured towards the door.

All three girls were in shock, Dec stared straight at LB and vice-versa and Butterfly gave a confused look at Jason.

"I'd rather gain some allies than to let three girls take hostage to another person plus being spared off your life is becoming more unlikely these days" he continued to gesture towards the door.

Butterfly felt a little uncomfortable being given free food by someone they tried to hurt, but Butterfly had to give in to the gesture, free food was hard to come by these days, she gratefully accepted and walked in with Dec and LB close behind.

"If you don't mind could you please wait until I find Missie and Jimmy?" shouted Jason, "K" replied Butterfly.

After Jason had left, Dec grabbed Butterfly's shoulder "Butterfly listen, I know you, the way you act, what you fight for and your legacy" Butterfly turned around and lifted her hand off her shoulder.

"Your point?" replied Butterfly.

"This isn't like you, you always fight for what you want no matter who is in your way, then this one boy, like many others we have fought, stands up against you, even assaults you and you back down without even fighting back", Butterfly gave her a confused look.

"Again, your point?", Dec started to get angry "WHY? Why him, are you falling for him, is that it? You have a crush on him or something?".

Butterfly sighed and sat down on a nearby chair "There is a lot you don't know about me Dec and vice-versa".

Butterfly gave Dec her legendary look that made anyone who saw it listen intently to the words that would follow.

"The reason I left him alone is because he is a lot like me before i met you two. I once had a younger brother..." there was a deep silence between the three girls.

LB then broke it "You had a brother? But I thought you said you always travelled alone before you met us?", Dec interrupted "You didn't just think it, I know you said that Butterfly, why did you lie?".

Butterfly looked down at the ruddy carpet under her feet "I have never lied to you two and I never will without good reason".

Butterfly looked back-up at them "I don't feel much like talking right now, okay I promise I'll tell you another day".

Butterfly got up and walked into the kitchen. Dec and LB looked at each other, "Look i don't know about you but something has definitely been eaten at Butterfly for the past few days and i think as soon as she reveals what it is than she will become herself again" whispered LB, Dec nodded in return and followed Butterfly into the run-down kitchen.

"MISSIE! JIMMY!" shouted Jason from alleyway to alleyway.

"I swear this is the rig..." Jason paused as he saw a bin lid wing open from the alleyway in front of him, than out came Jimmy.

"Finally how long does it take to shoot a bunch of girls, come on Missie, Jason's here" Jimmy picked up Missie from the bin, who was holding the ham.

"Big brother" Missie dropped the ham and ran towards Jason with open arms, Jason hugged and picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek, but Jimmy hastily picked up the ham as soon as Missie dropped it.

"Are you okay, Missie did those girls hurt you, of course they didn't because you are too tough to be hurt" Jason and Missie both laughed and he threw Missie into the air and caught her again, one of Jason's most treasured joys nowadays was playing with Missie, making her smile and pretending that she was not a street kid.

"Missie, watch it you nearly wrecked dinner" snarled Jimmy looking at her with his typical 'annoyed' look.

"Oh come on how would she wreck dinner?".

Jimmy panicked but was able to pull together an excuse "She err could of bruised it" replied Jimmy, Jason gave him a look of stupidity.

"How can a piece of dead animal become bruised?".

"Well it could of still been... Never mind" Jason looked at him in a smug fashion whilst Missie pulled a face at him.

Jimmy knew he had been beaten so he laughed along to try to avoid some of the embarrassment.

"Actually speaking of dead animals, did you clean the girl's bodies out of the house or did you need me to help you?" Jason looked back at him "Oh yeah about them, they are having dinner around our house".

Jimmy's expression changed dramatically "THEY ARE WHAT!".

"I knew i was gonna get that, for some reason they didn't try to kill me or attack me, there leader Butterfly apologized to me for some reason saying I was different" explained Jason.

Jimmy gave a faint smile "Well you are definitely 'different'" Jimmy let out a laugh with Jason just standing there with a blank look.

"I don't get it" said Missie.

Jimmy than stopped his laughter and became annoyed. "Look you had to be there Jimmy to understand what she was saying, I promise you that they won't attack you or try to steal the ham" Jason turned around with Missie in his hands and walked home with Jimmy trailing behind.

"Hey big brother can you sing my favourite song with me?" asked Missie. Jason looked up at her "I don't really want to sis".

Missie gave Jason the puppy dog eyes "Pllleeeaaase".

Jason sighed than reluctantly agreed "But only if I don't have to carry you".

Missie than reluctantly agreed and started singing "I need dullur, dullur, dullur what i need".

"Well I need a dollar, dollar, a dollar that's what I need" replied Jason.

"And if I share with you my story, would you share your dollar with me" bellowed Jimmy.

Jason and Missie turned to look at him with shocked faces.

"What? You know that's a good song" replied Jimmy. Both Jason & Missie shrugged their shoulders and all three continued singing down the abandoned and broken streets that was known as 'Black Gate End' to London, but to those three, it had to be known as home.

The wind started to pick up and the daylight became thin, the Orange skies peaked over abandoned warehouses and shined over us, the eeriness of the streets started to creep out and become the stereotypical view onto any onlooker, three muggers in sight ready to take your wealth away, but we were just kids, but the plans to get rid of us had been already made and soon the home that i had come to know would be gone.

It wouldn't be long before my senses grew sharper and my skills become revealed, oh if only i had a vision of the future, a dream, if only that gun was loaded I could of given them all a more respectable and loving death.

This chapter is over and I shall reach one more step into my fate.


End file.
